Ninja ZET Wiki
nz white.png|Ninja Zet Player Group...|link=https://www.facebook.com/groups/ninja.zet/|linktext=join us and get help and news NZxNZPG.png|Group Event...|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/211341722408024/?ref=4|linktext=join the group to participle... ocean guardian.png|New Draw contest...|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/278061712344426/?ref=4|linktext=participle in the Group, or on Fanpage... welcome package.png|Buy it for just 0,99 USD...|link=http://ninjazet.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_Package|linktext=what you will get... Hello and Welcome Ninja Zet Player. I hope you enjoy the Game like we do.Feel free to visit all Posts. We are thankfull for every suggestion to us,each comment are welcome. Info Guides with Photos and more.Join the Wiki to increase your own knowlegde about Ninja Zet. And to help us to increase this Wiki with Photos and videos, this would be great. Thanks @ All Kitsune3.png|Kyuubi|link=Guardian_Upgrade_Guide|linktext=Kyuubi Hachi3.png|Hachimata|link=Guardian_Upgrade_Guide|linktext=Hachimata Destroyer Kaku.png|Kaku|link=Guardian_Upgrade_Guide|linktext=Kaku Shuk3.png|Shukaku|link=Guardian_Upgrade_Guide|linktext=Shukaku Pet-NekomataLvl3.jpg|Nekomata|link=Guardian_Upgrade_Guide|linktext=Nekomata your favorite "Tailed Guardian"... Kyuubi Hachimata Kaku Shukaku Nekomata |-|Registration= {|width="33%" *Just like other wikis we have an Abuse filter. This filter will detect, remove and block the spammer/user. This is something that we call an . Even if this bot is really smart it can't replace the eye of an admin. By registering you reduce the chance that our bot makes a mistake. *You will have a personal , and an overview on your and . *You will be able to create personal . *After registration you will be ranked on the system. *You are allowed to create personal subpages of . You can use this to create a or an personal or *You have the chance to win the "Monthly Assistent Reward" between 20 & 70 Jade. *''(just for "Logged In"Contributer which upload/edit usefull informations:The Moderator will check the uploads/edits)'' |-|Basic Guides= {|width="100%" |width="33%" height="110px" class="img" style="background: black; border-radius:0px 0px 0 0;"| |width="33%" height="110px" class="img" style="background: black; border-radius:7px 7px 0 0;"| |width="33%" height="110px" class="img" style="background: black; border-radius:7px 7px 0 0;"| |width="33%" height="110px" class="img" style="background: black; border-radius:7px 7px 0 0;"| |width="33%" height="110px" class="img" style="background: black; border-radius:7px 7px 0 0;"| |- |width="33%" height="10px" class="img" style="background: black; border-radius:7px 7px 0 0;"| |width="33%" height="110px" class="img" style="background: black; border-radius:7px 7px 0 0;"| |width="33%" height="10px" class="img" style="background: black; border-radius:7px 7px 0 0;"| |width="33%" height="110px" class="img" style="background: black; border-radius:7px 7px 0 0;"| |width="33%" height="110px" class="img" style="background: black; border-radius:7px 7px 0 0;"| |width="33%" height="110px" class="img" style="background: black; border-radius:7px 7px 0 0;"| |-|All Guides= {|width="100%" *A overview fpr all important pages in this Wiki. *''The % shows informations progress till yet'' *''PLEASE ''take note of "game data dated..." information of the different sections!! | *Newbie Guide(95%) *Profil Avatar(100%) *Gear Guide (97%) *Gear Upgrade List (93%) *Essence Guide (99%) *Guardian Hub(100%) *Market (92%) *Skill List(100%) *Treasure Guide (79%) *Strategy Guide (75%) *Friend Hub (95%) | *Special Quest Events (100%) *Skill Effect Guide(97%) *Guardian Upgrade Guide (93%) *Skill Upgrade:Basic Skills (84%) *Skill Upgrade:Secret Skills (87%) *Skill Upgrade: Forbidden Skills (86%) *Quest Drop Guide: Normal Quests (96%) *Quest Drop Guide: Special Quests (97%) *Question & Answer (45%) *Comming next: Arena Guide / Special Task / Update Changes *Comming soon 2:Guild / Clan - Guide |-|Daily Special Quest= {|width="100%" |width="33%" height="110px"| |width="33%" height="110px"| |width="33%" height="110px"| |- |width="33%" height="110px"| |width="33%" height="110px"| |width="33%" height="110px"| |-|News= {|width="100%" *New upcomming Sanjo Battle is confirmend!! *Actuel Informations: :*4 Difficult Modes :*New Secret Skill Drop :*New Gear Drop |-|Update= {|width="100%" New Update version 3.4 is released!!! Whats New??? Click -> HERE :Update Version 3.5 :*Next new events :*Next new changes :*more infos click the button below :*Click -> HERE |-|Contest= {|width="100%" *Join the New Contest to win 50 Jade!!! *Actuel Informations: :*Help with Pics and Infos for this Wiki :*Upload Photos videos and other informations :*The Assistent Reward will be choose by Lui Scarleto Assistent Reward for more Infos click -> HERE |-|Cheat= {|width="33%" The End for not-Fair-Player (cheater) is comming *Ninja Zet have found a way to Identify Accounts which using "Cheat-Engine" in the Game!! *At the moment it is just in "Testing-Phase" *It will happen that Players which use a cheat,will be Reseted of the Account!!! *Additional have we in the "Ninja Zet Player-Group" on Facebook, a little Team which collect informations about cheat-user!!! ...short and simple... !!! Dont use Cheats & Play Fair !!! which "Secret Skill" Mission do you wish for Next???...Vote NOW "Wild Tiger" (Leap-Effect) "Velvet Encampment" (Stun-Effect) "Tsuki Kage" (wuju-skill-atack with +3 Distance+high dmg) "Fiery Spiraling Shuriken" (better Burning-Effect as Fire Rain) Update 3.5 will come soon!!! whats new?? --Scarleto.Lui Category:Video Games Category:Free to Play